


The Good Old College Try

by AngieWithMels



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, barely any plot, dumb smut, poorly written dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieWithMels/pseuds/AngieWithMels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No. Not Barry. This? Not happening. We looked down that road and said 'No, thank you.'"</p>
<p>"They get it."</p>
<p>Barry and Felicity knew it wasn't going to work after the kiss on the train. But they give it one more try. </p>
<p>Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Old College Try

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely an Olicity shipper, this just popped up in my head as I was desperately trying to write about Oliver and Felicity. I kind of like the idea of Barricity (or Smoaken) and they were easy to write.

Felicity hadn’t thought much when she sent out one, harmless text on Friday at 1:00pm.

_To: Barry_

_Only two more hours until my free weekend. I am bushed :(_

He hadn’t responded, which miffed her a little. They hadn’t had a whole bunch of communication since their kiss on the train, but she at least thought sending that out would bring more conversation than sending out a “Hi! How are you?” text that lasted in a bit of back-and-forthing, but nothing substantial.

That was until she got out of her car and a saw a giddy Central City superhero on her doorstep, holding a small bouquet of wildflowers.

* * *

 

“When did you get into town?” Felicity asked, smiling. She pulled a vase out from one of her cabinets, filling it with water. Barry wandered around the living room, looking at the pictures on her walls and the knick-knacks on her shelves.

“I ran in about an hour ago, after I got off of work. And I’m not trying to rush you at all,” he said, holding up his hands, “but I am famished. Do you want to go out to eat?”

Felicity down at her green peplum dress, “Oh, I should probably change then, I’m still dressed for work and this really isn’t date worthy. Wait, is this a date?”

Barry didn’t say anything for just a half second too long, looking like he was composing himself, before stepping up to her. He placed his arm around her and began steering her to the door.

“No, you shouldn’t change. You look amazing.”

* * *

 

They went to an Italian restaurant (“Free breadsticks,” Barry had said sheepishly, “I need the carbs”). The conversation flowed well, in Felicity’s opinion, and not a single rocket had been launched through the window.

Barry ate a monstrously large amount of breadsticks and turned down any wine. “I can’t get drunk anyway,” he had said, which led into more questions as Felicity sat, wide-eyed and eager as Barry told her more and more of the powers he now held.

“So do you think it was because of the lightening that struck you, or do you think all the chemical effected you, or do you think it was all the accelerator?” Felicity asked, feeling a bit tipsier than she had planned on. That’s the problem when your date is automatically the designated driver.

“I have no idea, it could be a combination of all three!” Barry said, reaching into the basket and grabbing the last breadstick and shoving it in his face. And Felicity laughed at the absurdity of it all.

* * *

 

“Are you going back home tonight?” Felicity asked, fumbling with her keys before Barry took them from her hands and had the door opened in half a second.

“I don’t know. Caitlin and Cisco know I’m here and I know they’ll call if they have anything that needs looking at. Other than that I don’t really have any plans for the entire weekend.”

“What about Iris? Shouldn’t you be seducing her?” Felicity spoke before she thought the words through, and when Barry’s face fell she tried to recover, “I mean not actually seducing her like that. I mean I know she has a boyfriend and you wouldn’t try to get between them because that would be totally shady and I know you’re not that kind of person and-“

Barry raised a hand and cut her off. He took a deep breath and gave a small, sad smile, “Iris and Eddie are going to his parents’ house for the weekend. I kind of want to be somewhere else right now.”

“You’re right. That’s a good plan. That’s a very good plan. The best plan. You should have majored in planning in college because you definitely gave that some good thought.” Barry gave her a weird look and she shook her head, trying to clear it, but feeling dizzier instead. “I’m sorry, I drank one too many glasses of wine, there. Do you want some coffee?”

“Sure,” Barry said, giving a small laugh, “but I don’t mind the rambling. I do it too. I guess it’s like a taste of my own medicine.”

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how exactly it happened. Well she was, she wasn’t that drunk. She had started her coffee maker and mentioned Oliver and Barry had asked what had happened between them and she’d spilled the beans. It felt good to talk about. He was the first person she’d ever talked to, in detail, about what had happened between them.

And Barry had talked about loving Iris for practically his entire life, and waking up from his coma seeing her with Eddie. How it wasn’t the first boyfriend Iris had ever had, but probably the first boyfriend that looked serious.

“She looks at him like I look at her,” he’d said, and he’d looked so sad and her judgment was all fuzzy around the edges that she leaned in and kissed him.

He’d pulled back for a second, looked at her fully, and then leaned back in. His lips moved slowly against hers, keeping the kiss chaste, and it stayed that way for a very long time.

Until it didn’t.

His tongue brushed across her lower lip and a thrill ran through her, right between her legs, and then her arms were around his neck, her body was pressed up against his, and they were making out on the couch like teenagers. Barry shifted, perhaps to get on top of her, she had no idea, and they started to fall.

In a split second, he was holding her bridal style, and she was gripping him for dear life, looking at him with wide eyes. He started to put her down, stumbling over an apology, babbling about something that she honestly wasn’t listening to because, well, because.

Because he was the first man to pay her attention like this in a long, long time. The first man to look at her with something other than restraint, something other than pity. Something like, maybe she could handle her own. Even now, dropping her on the couch, he wasn’t saying _Felicity, this is too dangerous, people are trying to kill me and they’ll kill you too_ he was rambling about being caught in the moment and he hadn’t meant to cross any boundaries and all that sappy shit.

“Barry,” she said, leveling a gaze at him as his words trailed off, “the bedroom is upstairs, second door.”

He opened and closed his mouth a couple times like a fish, looking at her and the stairs and back at her again. God help her if he turned her down now.

Wind blurred past her and suddenly she was on her bed, his body pressed against her, his mouth on hers, his hands running up and down her sides and Felicity was suddenly struck with the notion that it had been a really, really long time.

Too long.

Barry broke away from the kiss to trail his mouth down her neck, sucking at the junction between her neck and shoulder and she was practically writhing underneath him. Her nails dug into his shirt, her back arched to press tighter against him, it was all automatic. She closed her eyes, making a soft moan. He made the same noise back at her, pressing his pelvis against hers.

“Oh my God I need these clothes off,” she breathed, her words still a bit loose and easy under the wine’s influence. She at least had the decency to blush as Barry made a nervous-sounding laugh against her shoulder.

“Would you like to do it the traditional way or the fast way?”

“Let’s uh, let’s do it the traditional way,” Felicity said, embarrassed to realize her voice was shaking. Barry got off of her, now sitting across looking as timid as she felt. For the first couple moments, when she unclasped her necklace and when he took off his sweater, they avoided each other’s gaze.

Halfway through unzipping her dress she glanced up at him and caught him doing the same thing. They both broke into awkward, nervous smiles, until Barry finally took his shirt off.

“You have abs?” she asked, and then turned crimson because of it. What a dumb thing to say. But he returned the blush, looking down at his own stomach.

“Oh, yeah, the lightening gave them to me?”

“The lightening gave you abs?” Felicity asked, and then she burst into giggles. Barry laughed with her, before reaching around her. The mattress sagged and she leaned forward, towards him as he unzipped her dress the rest of the way. She leaned back to shuffle the dress down her arms but he caught her lips with his own.

During their kiss, he pulled the dress down her arms until she pulled them out, wrapping them around his neck. He was going slow; slow even for a normal person, but the feeling of the fabric dragging against her skin made her make a quiet, breathy moan against his lips.

They parted and he looked at her. The dress bunched around her waist, her gray bra thankfully pushing up her breasts in a flattering way. She felt out of breath, looking at him looking at her. Then his eyes met hers, and he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh my God you’re such a dork!” she laughed, smacking his shoulder. She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra, throwing it towards her laundry basket. His lips were on her collarbone before she had finished her throw, kissing down her sternum before taking her nipple into his mouth. Her back arched and she made some sort of choking gasp as he palmed her other breast, his thumb brushing over and over again on the point.

Her thighs twitched, wanting to press together to relieve some of the need but his weight settled between them, pushing the bottom of her dress up so it bunched around her waist. She felt so aware and so unaware at once. She couldn’t concentrate, she couldn’t focus on anything other than his weight on her, his mouth on her breast, the scratch of his jeans against her inner thighs, how wet she was.

Her hands scratched up and down his back as she writhed under him.

He pulled away from her breast, kissing her deeply, harder than before. Her hands moved from his shoulder to in-between the two of them, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. He made a strangled moan into her mouth when she shoved her hand into his jeans, grabbing at the hard length inside.

Wind and electricity whirled around her. She felt herself go into the air for a second before falling back onto the bed and found herself completely naked, her dress thrown to the side along with her panties and Barry’s naked body standing on the side of the bed.

“What’s the rush?” she breathed, unable to think of much more to say.

“You looked uncomfortable in all those clothes.”

She started to laugh at the absurdity of the statement but stopped at Barry’s expression as he looked around.

“Do you have any um, you know, protection?”

“Oh, um,” Felicity had to think for a moment, “Yeah, there’s a couple in the bedside table. They’re probably buried under a couple things. Bills, Christmas cards…“ she trailed off as he flurried through the drawer, before pulling out a little plastic square, “…and there it is!”

He had it on so fast Felicity almost wanted to ask if the speed ripped any holes in the condom but she was distracted when the blur of electricity was suddenly between her legs. She was trying to find words to articulate her thoughts when he grinned at her from between her legs and bent his head down.

Holy shit.

Her hips jerked at the unexpected touch, his tongue teasing her before he found her clit, slowly, so so slowly, lapping at her nub until she was so taunt she thought she might snap. He pulled away from her center for a second, allowing her to relax on the bed.

His breath against her was torture, waiting until he moved again. He didn’t wait long, although it felt like time was standing still, waiting in anticipation for his tongue to find her again.

He was less slow, now. His tongue swirling against her until her hips rocking wasn’t doing enough, and her hands were buried in his hair, shoving his face closer. She was making some sort of noise, she was sure of it, but at this point, she couldn’t focus at all, it was hard enough to even continue breathing. The pleasure, the alcohol, all buzzing around her head and her vision until she didn’t even know if her name was Felicity anymore.

His finger slid inside of her, briefly sating her need to be filled. Her hips bucked, but his mouth stayed against her core, looking at her every now and then with smirking eyes. If it felt any less good, she was sure she would push him away in embarrassment. But that was all out the window now. Now, the only thing she wanted was to fall over the edge of the cliff he was guiding her towards.

His fingers curled inside her and, Jesus Christ, was his tongue _vibrating_?

That was it. She screamed out something – a name, a sound, her favorite color for all she knew – as she fell apart. The orgasm rocked through her body, leaving her a shaking mess. When her awareness came back to her, she noted that she couldn’t stop her thighs from shaking even if she wanted to, and that Barry was completely on top of her again, his hand leading his cock against her entrance.

“Are you ready?” he murmured against her ear, his other arm bracing himself.

“Take it easy,” she said back, “Don’t grind my pelvis into a powder, if you can.”

She felt him smile against her neck as he pushed inside of her.

Oh wow. She had forgotten sex felt this good. Barry shifted as he brought his other arm up to brace around her head and she spread her legs further, until his hips were pressed tightly against hers. The fullness, the intimacy, it had been such a long time.

He looked at her and she felt his breath against her face, “No promises.”

The first thrust grounded her solely on what they were doing. She couldn’t think. She could only feel his body as he moved above her. She could only hear the noises, the grunts and gasps he made every time he fully sheathed himself inside her. The way his eyes closed, the way his eyes looked at her. The moans he swallowed when he kissed her.

They rocked like for an unknown amount of time. She felt herself constantly on the edge of orgasm with each thrust, with each time he pushed into her his pubic bone hitting her swollen clit and making her cry with pleasure. One of his arms reached down and hooked her leg, pulling her knee to his shoulder.

The angle was so deep it was indescribable. Felicity closed her eyes, unable to keep them open as the pleasure rocked her body to the center.

His lips found the same junction they had found earlier and sucked. It was the last stimulation she needed as she came. By the noises she heard in her periphery, he followed shortly afterward.

He let her leg go and the room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing. His body was hot and sweaty, his heartbeat beating so hard she could feel it against her own chest.

This is what she’d missed. The sex, yes, but also this. The intimacy of another person being with her. The heartbeats beating against each other. The weight on top of her. The way his fingers interlaced with hers.

He gave her neck one last kiss before raising himself up. The pleased and slightly cocky expression on his face faded away when he saw her.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked, and he’d sound more panicked if his voice wasn’t so raspy. She looked at him, confused, until his thumb came up and brushed against some wetness on her cheek. Had she been crying?

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, absolutely,” she murmured. He looked at her carefully before smiling back at her and rolled off, laying next to her side. The two of them laid there for a few minutes, looking at the ceiling.

Eventually he got up, pulling off the condom and throwing it away in her bathroom trashcan. When he came out, he held his arms out and gestured to himself. She looked at his body appreciatively.

“So, make sure you don’t go off telling the tabloids how much of a great lover I am. Secret identity, you know. Someone might link it back to Barry Allen.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and made a scoff, resting her head on the pillow, “Oh yeah, I’m sure the ladies of Central City will love to know how you’re the fastest man alive.”

“You wound me,” he said as he laid next to her. They both laughed.

“This isn’t going to work, is it?” she asked.

“No, it’s not.”

They both let out a sigh. The lights of the Glades shone through her window as they talked softly about not much at all, until they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 

Felicity wasn’t too shocked when she woke up and Barry wasn’t in bed with her. If anything she was glad he didn’t stick around. It was a bit off, having sex with the hope of something happening, the hope of a spark, and coming out the other side still deeply in love with someone else. An unobtainable man. Or for Barry, an unobtainable woman.

She walked down the stairs wrapped tightly in her bathrobe, a pleasant ache between her thighs. Going so long being abstinent and then having incredible sex, she was unsure how she was going to go back. Running a hand through her hair, she headed towards the coffee maker and was pleasantly surprised to see a note taped to it.

_Dear Felicity,_

_Sorry for taking off. Another meta-human was spotted in Central City. Thanks for letting me spend the night. And for the sex. That was great, too._

_I hope you get him._

_Barry_

Yeah, she thought, I hope I get him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on angelaandmels.tumblr.com
> 
> Send me prompts and I will write them! Please stop making me write using my own ideas!


End file.
